The Fox at Hogwarts
by MidnightFox8
Summary: The tipical harry potter series but I wondered what would happen if I added my OC so it is a some what good story please read but remember ut is my first storie.   OcXFred W.


AN: My first story it's a harry potter one and I'm throughing my Oc in their to see how things fair ^^;; ya . . . well at the end please review and tell me what you think ^^;; And I have put some Japanese words in the story (I've never been to Japan or speak it) but I love the culture and since I watch anime my Oc's have Japanese names . . . any way on with the show!

~MidnightFox8

Oops sorry almost forgot the disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me it belongs to J.K. Rowling but if I did own it Draco wouldn't be such a duche, Cedrik wouldn't have died and gone to twilight and Fred (or is it George?) wouldn't have died

* * *

><p>Kitsune thouht of the long day ahead of her. She could still remember the day she got her letter. *Flash back 3 months ago* <em>"Kaasan. Kaasan, I've got the mai-? Kaasan? Can you tell me what this is?" *sobs from across the room* " Oh I was hoping for this day to happen, before I thought you were like your Tousann!" " Whats wrong with Otousann?" Kitsune looked &amp; sounded more scared then she really felt. " Kitsune, your Tousann is a muggle an-" " Whats a muggle?" The child was very curious. " A muggle is a non-magical sort of person, you see Kitsune I'm a witch... and you are too." Her mother was telling her this while still crying. " Ok this is crazy. I can't be a witch I've always been told that those kind of things aren't real." Still while she says this she can't help but brake into a grin."Please read the letter out loud, I want to see if it has changed." Kitsune's Kaasan looked joyfully on her daughter. On the letter was: Ms., The West Bedroom, Main Street, Tokyo, Japan. So she tore open the letter and read: <em>

**Hogwarts School **_of _**Witchcraft**_ and _**Wizardry**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) Dear Ms. Mayonaka, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is an exclusive letter considering that there is no magical school in Japan and we hope you will move to England to enroll._

_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_"Seriosly? I'm a wizard?" Kitsune was jumping up and down with glee with her red pig tails bouncing up and down and her left eye, that was normally hidden behind her, black and red, bangs was poking out."Yes and no. You are a not a wizard but you are a witch, wizards are boys and witches are girls." Her Kaasan explaind this with a giant smile."YAAHOOO!" Kitsune was yelling and running around. "So, when do we go and buy my items?" *End of Flash back* _Now that they were in the car Kitsune could finally relax. Her and her Kaasan (her Otousann had passed months earlier) were driving to, as Kitsune could recall, The lecky Pot? No that didn't sound wright. She contemplated on what the place's name is when they stopped at a little shack. "Ah The Leaky Ca_uldron!_ Thats what it was!" Some passer-bys gave her a weird look while other people walking down the street not giving the lil' shack another look _heck not even one look_ it was as if there was nothing there. _Well, _she began to think, _It is sposed to be _hidden from _"muggles". _She looked down at the list in her hands :

_Uniform; First-year students will require:_

1. Three sets of plain robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or something similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

Kitsune rolled her eyes at the name tag part, "Next thing you know they're gonna want you to sew your name on your underwear." She mutterd softly to her self.

_Course Books;_

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

Kitsune's visable eye widend in suprise, some of the shows she watched back home (and here, thank Kami for _Adult Swim)_ had talked about something similare called transmutation it put the (if living) thing under a great deal of pain. Kitsune shudderd at the thought of the screams and agony. She continued to read softly to her self.

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

by Quintin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students my also bring an owl OR a cat Or a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

Kitsune Laughed at _Magical Herbs and Fungi _she immediantally thought of weed and a group of people sitting in a circle with pointed hats smoking the "magical" herb. And the name Newt Scamander? More Like Newt Salamander!

"Umff. Hey watch where you're goin'!" Kitsune bumped into some one who was being escorted into the shack by a large man heck even a small_ gaint._ "Oh um sorry." Kitsune looked up from her sprawled position on the pavment at the boy when she noticed his apperance; his jet black hair sticking up every where, the bright jade eyes hidden beneath cicle glass with masking tape and his really baggy clothing that hid his thin fram as though he has been fed only anough to survive. "I'm sorry I snapped like that it was really my fault," She got up and brushed the dirt off of her red jeans and black cosplay shirt, "I'm Kitsune, I just moved here from Japan though my Kaasan lived here through her mid 20's, who are you?" The boy blinked up at her in suprise, unable to comprehend what she said. "I'm sorry, but what?" Kitsune looked taken back then she relized her mistake. "Oh I'm sorry," she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "I've always had the worst first impressions on people, you see a Kaasan is my, how do you say it? Aha _mum._" "Oh that makes much more sense thanks, and I'm Harry." He stuck out his hand for her to shake witch she did quite vigorously. "so who's the big guy?" Kitsune pointed towards the small gaint. "Oh him? Thats Hagrid" "Holy Hippogriffs!" Kitsune and Harry looked up, startled, to see Hagrid grabbing Kitsune's mother's hands. "Rose? is it really you?" "Oh my Kami! Hagrid its been way to long since I've last seen you! How have you been? You still the games keeper?" After rambling they relized where they were. "Oh um *caugh* ya haha lets talk when we get there." The to kids exchanged looks and headed in side.

"Hagrid! The usual I presume?" A bar tender called out to him within the bowels of the bar. "No no Tom," Hagrid gave into a chuckle, "I'm here on Hogwarts business, but" He pulled Kitsune, "Rose", and Harry in front of him. "You remeber Rose right?" "Merlins beard! Seems like yesterday she was sneaking in here with a fake ID looking for some fire whiskey." Kitsune sweat dropped (anime style) from the look on tom's face. "Of coarse I gave her some just to see if she would take it and when I handed her some she was just so suprised she couldn't drink it!" His laugh filled up the entire bar. When it turned into a quite chuckle he started talking again, "Wait hold on I thought you moved to Japan?" "Well you see I had and after my husband died and my daughter here had gotten her letter-" "GAAHH! First off I'm sorry to interupt, second off YOUR DAUGHTER? And congrats to making it to hogwarts your lucky the other school didn't take you." Kitsune pondered on the other school and let the shock of her Kaasan having a daughter slide. "Any way who is this?" Tom peered at Harry curiosly, until his eyes met Harry's scar. "Merlins beard! . . ." He started quitley . . . "IT'S BLOODY HARRY POTTER!" Hagrid mutterd under his breath as if expecting this to happen . . .

**TBC **(to be continued)

Next time on The Fox in England: Why are we in the back of the pub? And why does Hagrid keep counting the bricks above the trash ca- HOLY KAMI! Don't miss next time; Shopping in Diagon Ally.


End file.
